The Challenge
by mikehandcock
Summary: A story of love, hate, heartbreak, and lots of kinky sex on MTV's The Challenge. rated M for mature themes, lots of gay sex, kink, bondage, forced sex, and a lot more.
1. Breaking Kenny

The Challenge Kennys Punishment

The Challenge is property of MTV & it s rightful owners/producers. This story in no way means that the people who appear on the show are actually gay or engage in any of these activates. This is purely fanfic.

Kenny was just not into the challenge. He had no idea why. This was probably his fourteenth challenge and he always dominated in them and did great, usually making it to the finale. In this weeks mission he got a DQ in less than five seconds was put to shame by newbie s. He ended up going into the elimination round where he also sucked and would have gone home if it wasn t for his team mate, Wes. Wes was also his worst enemy. They had a deep, long hatred of each other and Kenny blamed being teamed with Wes on his lack of performance.

Kenny had his two best friends here with him, Evan and Johnny. The three actually were much more than good friend. All the men on the challenge were actually. They all hooked up and engaged in the kinkier side of life with each other, knowing they all had a trust and understanding. In fact he had dated both Evan and Johnny for some time, Evan and him only lasted a few months, but he and Johnny made it over three years. Evan had been with Tyler, one of the few openly gay men on the show, for years now and Johnny was still single.

After Kenny and Wes came back to the house following the elimination challenge Kenny went inot his bedroom. He laid in bed and just wanted to be alone. He was realizing he was depressed and almost wished he had been sent home. Evan, Johnny and Tyler came into the room. Kenny, you need to get your head into this game Johnny told him. Kenny rolled over and sat up. I know He mumbled. Evan exclaimed The problem is Wes, there is no trust, no commitment, no nothing there. It is time you channel your hatred into something more. Now, you are not going to like this.. but you don t have an option. You do what we arranged, or you are out of our alliance and will be sent home . Kenny was shocked. He needed his friends right now. Johnny saw this and explained that they worked this out and came up with this plan to make him and Wes move past their issues and be able to work together, for his own good. What am I doing? Kenny asked, aware it was something sexual. All the guys usually made whoever returned from the elimination round do something sexual. It was a bonding thing.

Wes walked in, grinning ear to ear. You my friend, will be my slave for the next five hours. Anything I want or say, you do he said. Kenny shot a look of disbelieve to his friends. Tyler pulled out a bag from under his bed. They all knew what was in the bag. Ropes, cuffs, whips, lube, dildos, and other sex toys. Evan, Tyler, and Johnny walked out of the room and Kenny asked Johnny to stay. Kenny, you do not want him to see what I am going to do to you Wes explained. As Johnny walked out he mouthed I love you.

Ok, Kenny. Time for you to really be my bitch. Lets start with you stripping. Naked. Now Wes said as he sat back in a chair. Kenny stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his muscles. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks, and pulled his shorts down, kicking them off. He was left in his briefs, and wasted no time in pulling them off as well. Wes had seen Kenny naked, but never like this. He paid attention. Admired the body. Kenny s cock was soft, but he was shower. It looked to hang about five inches soft over an average size of balls. Turn Wes said. Kenny did. He event bent over a bit, showing Wes what he wanted to see. Kenny s ass was perfect. It was muscular and defined. Get hard Wes said. Kenny took his cock in his hand and started to play with it. It didn t take much and he was raging. Good boy. Now drop to all fours, crawl over here, and kiss my feet Wes said with a chuckle. Kenny did as he was told, licking at his masters feet. Sucking on his toes.

After a few minutes Wes instructed Kenny to unbutton his pants and remove them with his mouth. Kenny did as he was told. Wes wasn t wearing any underwear so his cock was now free. Lick it, suck it, make love to it Wes said laughing. Kenny opened his mouth and took Wes cock in. He went all the way down ion the eight incher and back up. Wes was moaning and was surprised at how good Kenny was at this. He was already wanting to cum, so he pulled Kenny s head off and spit in his face. Kenny was pissed, but there was nothing he could do. Wes stood up and undressed. He bent over the chair. Rim it, bitch. I have not showered since this morning and after two challenges it should be nice and ripe for your whore mouth he said, again laughing.

What Wes didn t know was that this was actually kenny s favorite activity. He loved to eat ass. Especially dirty man ass. Johnny use to come home, having not showered for days, and Kenny would give him a shower with his mouth. Kenny dived into Wes ass. He licked the crack up and down before plunging into the hole. Wes couldn t help but moan out in pleasure. He was loving this. Fuck yeah, you dirty bitch. Dig deeper! Wes commanded. Johnny did was he was told. Wes let this go one for twenty minutes before turning around and pulling Kenny up to his feet. Kenny, it is time for some humiliation. Wes said as he grabbed a pair of pink lace panties out of the bag. Kenny put them on without being told. Wes knew all the girls and the crew were at the bar, but the other guys were out in the living room. He made Kenny walk out there wearing these. He wasn t allowed to talk or make eye contact with them and had to get Wes a glass of water.

When he returned he knew he had to take the panted right off. Wes then put a cock ring on both himself and Kenny. He then told Kenny his next task was to crawl into the living room and asked Johnny for his underwear. He had to get It, and carry it back to Wes in his mouth. Before Kenny left Wes stuck a small but plug up his ass.

As Kenny came crawling into the living room the guys felt bad. They knew Wes would humiliate him, but they knew they had to do it. Johnny, may I please have your underwear he asked, sounding broken. Johnny stood up and pulled his pants and boxers off. He handed Kenny his underwear and put his shorts back on. Kenny picked them up with his mouth and went back to wes. good boy wes said as he took the boxers and tossed them aside.

Wes once again sat and commanded Kenny to bend over his leg. Wes started to spank him. Wes then picked up a paddle from the bed and used it. Kenny was trying not to cry. He knew Wes was trying to break him. Truth was, Evan and Johnny told Wes they would let him have control of Kenny to break him in order for them to work together. They also told him not to do anything he wouldn t take himself, because they reserve the right to make him their bitch one night. Wes really wasn t into the gay shit, but this was an offer he couldn t refuse. He was hammering away spanking Kenny. Why wont you break! he shouted. Just fuck me and get it over with Kenny said in response.

Oh, you want to be fucked do you? lay on the bed. On your back! Wes commanded. Kenny did as he was told. Wes tied him spread eagle and slipped two pillows under his lower back to elevate his ass. Wes then grabbed a vibrating dildo and slid the head into Kenny s ass, causing him to moan. This is what he wanted. Wes then stroked Kenny s cock as he turned the dildo on. Only the head was in and Wes had it positioned perfectly to make the dildo slide in and out about half an inch and no more. He played with Kenny s cock enough to make him ach and then smiled. He stepped back and put Johnny s boxers over Kenny s face and left the room.

He walked into the living room and Evan asked him is he finally broke Kenny down. No. And I cant. His issue isn t me as his partner. His issue is he is heartbroken. Johnny, dude, he is in love with you. Wes said. I am leaving, im going out. This isn t even fun. Maybe im not sadistic enough, because I just feel bad for him Wes concluded as he walked out to join the girls, other guys, and crew at the club.

Johnny peaked in and saw Kenny was tied on the bed, dildo in his ass, and his underwear on his head as his cock pointed straight up. Lets just leave him for a bit. Johnny said. Johnny felt bad, but he wasn t sure what to do. He was hurt about the way it ended. Kenny had cheated on him with another guy. It nearly killed him.

Forty minutes later, Johnny had an idea. Kenny still had to be broken to rebuild himself and compete here. So he would go break him. Johnny walked in, untied Kenny, pulled his underwear off his head and sat him up. bend the fuck over He said with anger in his voice. Kenny was confused but did as he was told. Johnny aimed his cock at his hole and SLAMMED all the way in. Take it like a man, bitch He exclaimed as he kept doing it. Kenny was screaming out in pain. Shut the fuck up! Unless you are going to say meaningful I don t want to hear you Johnny screamed out. He was pissed. Kenny was acting up and being depressed because he fucking loved him and couldn t just say it? Fuck that.

Johnny was nearing his climax and pulled out. He flipped Johnny over and held his head at his cock and he pumped his cum out. He erupted all over Kenny s face. Don t you dare wipe any of that away. You are a fucking week bitch and its time you look like one. Now if you want to have a real talk, open up, be a man I m here. If you want to keep acting like a bitch, you ll be treated like one. Now clean this mess up Johnny said as he walked away.

Email me with any idea, comments, etc 


	2. In Need Of A Connection

The Challenge 2 In Need of a Connection

The Challenge is property of MTV & it s rightful owners/producers. This story in no way means that the people who appear on the show are actually gay or engage in any of these activates. This is purely fanfic.

Johnny had been at the bar for over an hour now, slamming shots and trying to get Kenny out of head. It just wasn t working. Girls were throwing themselves at him, and if he thought that even help for a minute he would jump at it. But he had been down that road, tied that a million times, and it didn t work. He was in so much pain. How could Kenny have been in love with him all this time and never told him, when he knew how much Johnny loved him. Kenny was the one who wanted to keep it a secret from anyone not involved in the challenges. Johnny was the one willing to go forward with this.

Kenny was lying in his bunk bed. Wes had dominated him, humiliated him, and walked out before he even came. Johnny fucked him and made him break down, but he waited until everyone had left. He was laying there, buck naked, ass exposed, face full of cum and just didn t care. He was numb. Once he heard everyone else leave he cried. He loved Johnny and he knew Johnny loved him. All he had to do was admit it to Johnny and they could have a real shot. But he couldn t. He didn t know why. As he lay crying, he was surprised to see someone walk up to the bed and sit beside him. Evan kneeled down beside Kenny and put his hand out. Its ok dude. I m here for you he said.

At the bar Wes had already fucked two slutty girls in the bathroom. He had to fake cumming, because he just wasn t feeling it. He wasn t feeling much of anything. He questioned how he could finally get to fuck Kenny and make him his bitch and not get off. Kenny may have been off his challenge game, but Wes was off his life game. He worked hard to stop being picked on and bullied. He was the scrawny little kid that was never good enough. Now he looked like a Greek god with an attitude to match. What your problem, bitch CT said as he handed Wes a shot. Whatever it is, maybe you can help me out Wes said before he took the shot.

Hey dude, you need a shoulder? You look like you are about to cry TJ Lavin said as he walked up to Johnny. The two had become close friends over the years TJ hosted the challenge. When TJ had his accident a few months back Johnny was there at his bedside when he woke up. Dude, come on. Its me. Its you. This must be about him, right? TJ said, pushing Johnny. Johnny, fighting back his tears turned to his friend, I cant. I cant go back there tonight. But I have no where else to go. Ya know, production . Well, you will come back to my hotel room. We will make a scene so production thinks you are wasted and will leave you alone until morning. Follow my lead TJ said as he picked up four beers, six shots, and handed half to Johnny. The two started being loud and stumbling through the place outside and into a cab.

Back at the main house, Evan was trying to get his best friend to open up to him. Kenny wouldn t even let Evan hold his hand. Evan had had enough of this and just grabbed Kenny s hand with one hand, holding it tight, and then stroked Kenny s hair with the other, urging him to talk. Dude, please. Just let me in. Its me. Evan. Please he said pleading. I just want to feel. Something, anything. That entire time with Wes I was numb. With Johnny even im just void Kenny said, lacking any emotion. Evan stood up and started to undress. What? Are you going to fuck me now too? Go for it Kenny joked. No, I am however going to lay in bed with you. I am going to hold you. I am going to be here when you fall asleep and when you wake up. I am going to prove to you that you are loved, because I know this is bullshit Kenny. I know you are not numb, or void. You are scared and you don t need to be. Now scoot the fuck over, and try to slyly stick your cock in my ass as if I wouldn t know. Don t get me wrong, I love it when you do it. But that s not what tonight is for. Clear? Evan said, matter of fact. Kenny nodded, moved over and let Evan into his bed.

So, the little weak ass kid turned mighty alpha male is ready to be taken charge of again, huh? asked CT as he put his hand on Wes hip. Only by you Wes said, submitting. Ok kid. Walk out, hang a right, then a left down the ally two blocks down. Strip naked and ill meet you there in five CT said as he walked away, not giving Wes time to rebuttal his offer.

Back at TJ s hotel room he and Johnny walked in. The moment the door closed Johnny let go. He started to cry. He was about to crumble and TJ was right there to pick him up. Johnny opened up to his friend about the night so far with Kenny. TJ hated Johnny, and had for two years now. He knew Johnny was totally in love and Kenny took advantage of that, so he didn t feel for Kenny at all. Johnny. You have to let go. Otherwise you will never be able to move on. So just let go. Walk away. It wont be easy but you have friends. You have me TJ said as he held his friend. Johnny looked up and leaned in for a kiss. TJ had kissed a boy before, but not in years. He was a pretty straight guy, but Johnny was in need and he loved Johnny. So TJ let it happen. He didn t kiss back though. After the kiss, Johnny felt bad for taking advantage of the situation and apologized. It s ok dude. God, you care so much about everyone else and their feelings and never enough about your own

Evan and Kenny were lying in the bed together, both naked, holding hands, and looking into each others eyes. This is nice Kenny said, thank you . Evan, breaking his own set rule, leaned in and kissed him. Kenny kissed back, he knew Evan could not keep this totally sex free. What he didn t expect was for Evan to position Kenny over him, and wrap his legs around his hips. God Kenny, please. Its been so long Evan said, moaning as Kenny kissed his neck. Kenny reached into his pillow and pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom. Evan took the condom, throwing it. No, skin on skin. I trust you Evan demanded. Kenny lubed up his cock and started to finger evan. He thrust his head into Evans hole, causing Evan to moan. Evan hadn t bottomed in a long time and missed it, but he forgot how painful it was at first.

CT walked down the ally and saw Wes pale ass waiting for him. Completely naked. CT undid his pants and pulled out his pierced cock. Wes wasted no time getting to work sucking on it. CT let his pants fall to his ankles as he face fucked Wes punk mouth. Fuck yeah you little weak ass bitch. Suck that monster. Make it wet. You better do well too cuz its all the lube you are getting! CT told as he moaned. Wes looked up, somewhat alarmed. Oh, you didn t think you would just be sucking me off, did you? CT laughed. He pulled Wes up and threw him against the brick wall, kicking his legs apart, and olding him in place as he licked two fingers and jammed them up Wes ass, making him scream.

Johnny and TJ heard a scream from outside the window and both looked out it. There were two guys obviously fucking, but both men thought they looked familiar. Evan realized that was CT thanks to the happy face tattoo on his ass. And he would know Wes skin tone anywhere, no one was that pale and red all at once. He informed TJ who laughed, took out his cell phone, and recorded the experience.

Back at the bunks, Kenny was pushing forward and Evan was getting used to it. The two fell into a rhythm and were really started to go at it. It wasn t so much fucking as it was making love. It was fast, but slow. Hard, but sweet. Kenny could never pound away at Evan the way he did other men. In fact the brutal, rough sex is what drew Kenny into sex with men. But with Evan, he just couldn t do it even if Evan pleaded with him and he wasn t sure why. Kenny snapped out of thinking about this and focused at the task at hand, or the ass around his cock if you will. Fuck yeah Ken, fuck. Your so good Evan said moaning. He was unable to control how loud he was, ever. Kenny was focused on Evan s face. He was loving the pleasure he was causing. This was really making him feel better. Kenny wasn t worried about making it last, as he could always control when he came. But evan? That was another issue. He was on the edge. As Kenny slammed in again and again Evan couldn t take it and came all over himself and Kenny. Kenny let himself go as well. After he was done he pulled out and laid back next to Evan. The two soon fell asleep.

CT slammed his cock in and out of Wes ass. Wes was on the verge of tears. He didn t know what he was thinking but he wanted it to stop. He wasn t willing to tell CT it was too much for him though, so he tried to just get though it. CT was really slamming into him though, causing Wes s entire chest to slam back and fourth into the wall. Wes was crying at this point, and CT could hear it and just didn t care. Am I too much man for you? Your ass hurting? Cant take it? Guess what I just don t fucking care. Your my bitch and you will fucking deal with it until I bust my nut inside of you, you little weak bitch: CT said laughing. TJ was still recording this from his hotel room and Johnny was getting so turned on. He looked over and saw TJ was growing in his pants and thought maybe he wasn t so straight after all. Johnny started to undress and was soon nude. He went to lay in the bed and waited for TJ to join him. But TJ wanted to see the finale of the show CT and Wes were putting on. He didn t have to wait long.

CT slammed in one last time, harder than ever, and really pushed Wes into the wall. He moaned as his cum erupted inside of wes. He came quite a bit because he hadn t gotten off in days. When he was finally done he pulled his cock out and he could see his cum flowing out of Wes ass. He pulled his pants up, and threw Wes onto the floor. He picked Wes clothing up as well and took off. Enjoy getting back to the bunks, punk CT said laughing. 


	3. Prelude To A Bang

The Challenge 3 Prelude to a Gangbang

The challenge belongs to mtv, b/m, and all other rightful producers/owners. This store is all fiction, and just for fun. Im not implying any of the men are gay or engage in any of this even if they are. NOTE: sorry this is one is short and no sex. It s a set up.

As the light of dawn started to arise over the area of Cabo where The Challenge was taking place this year, Wes found himself walking back to the bunks, totally naked, from a back ally where he had been brutally fucked by CT. Luckily for him it was only a few blocks and he was able to find an apron in a dumpster to wear. Meanwhile, across from that same ally where he was fucked, Challenge host TJ was laying in bed looking at his best friend Johnny. Johnny started to wake up and smiled.

Why are you smiling, Johnny? Your little attempts to get me to sleep with you didn t work last night TJ said with a grin on his face. TJ and Johnny had always gotten along but became very close in the months after TJ s almost life ending accident. He knew Johnny was gay and wanted him, and he kind of liked it. Because at least I got you naked in bed, a make out, and a little touching Johnny said, smiling back. And that my friend, is all you will ever get from me. Well, that s not true. Your birthday is tomorrow. What do you want? TJ asked.

A gang bang? Johnny said as he rolled over to face TJ closer as he laughed. Really? TJ questioned. Yeah, well I mean ive always wanted one to be. honest. I use to have wet dreams about them. But no, really you already gave me something great. A shoulder to cry on, a mouth to kiss, a cock to try and play with. And you got my mind of Kenny. For my birthday lets just have taquitos and tequila Johnny explained, as he stood up and got dressed. He checked his phone and producers had been calling all morning so he thanked TJ again and ran off to get to the next challenge.

When Johnny arrived at the bunks Wes was walking in naked. Johnny laughed and told wes to get dressed and they will head over to the challenge together as everyone had already left. Meanwhile, TJ was getting ready to go do his hosting duties and couldn t stop thinking about making Johnny happy. He then texted Wes, CT, Neamiah, Evan, Tyler, and some others with information on Johnny s surprised birthday. It was in the suite of the hotel, at 7pm, the next night, by invite only, and no Kenny allowed. He also told them to bring condoms, lube, and whatever else. This was going to be a gang bang.

e-mail me with comments, feedback, ideas, wishes, etc 


End file.
